Olympians and Reality Lords
by Lanternwriter
Summary: Oneshot! Featuring an encounter The Ambassador had with Percy and co. during his trials under the monitor of The Spectre.


**Oneshot, based on an event that occurred during one of The Ambassadors trials! Please review!**

I came flying out of the Reality Vortex at incredible speeds, and began to descend to the ground like a meteor. The last thing I saw before I hit was a bunch of houses all arranged in the shape of a U.

I heard voices. Whispers at first, then muffled chattering. My eyes opened and began adjusting the light. Once they had adjusted I could see that I was in a large crater, obviously created when I plummeted to the ground. I looked up to see children surrounding the crater, they appeared to range from ages of twelve to around 17. Several of them wore orange t-shirts that read 'Camp Half-Blood'.

"Brilliant, now I gave to deal with those ignorant Olympians" I sighed and stood up, which caused all the half-bloods to become nervous and some even drew weapons. One half blood in particular caught my eye, a boy, tall, sea green eyes, and as I watched, he uncapped a pen that instantly turned into a sword, I recognized him as Percy Jackson.

"Who are you and how did you get into camp?!" Demanded a very tough looking blonde girl, Clarisse.

"Greetings! Greek Half-bloods! I am The Ambassador! I'm sure you've heard of me?"

All the demigods looked confused, but one girl who was standing next to Percy, pulled out an old looking book and began to flip through it. Everyone stared at her as she scanned the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"The Ambassador," she began, "Is said to be an ancient and incredibly powerful being. His abilities are said to be greater than the Gods themselves, it has been said he once ended are war in an instant that took Ares forty years to start, and this earned him even the war gods respect and loyalty. He is said to appear only in times of great peril, for issues that are impossible for either Demigods or The Gods themselves can handle." She stopped, looking at me, and so did the rest of the demigods. In response to this I lifted myself out of the crater and landed in the middle of the demigods, they parted respectfully.

"Yes, that would be me."

"B-but you're so young...um...sir" Said a young Satyr, I knew to be Grover Underwood.

"This is the form I prefer most, many of The Olympians take on the forms of children, why couldn't i?" I said.

"I-I-I- I didn't m-m-mean a-any d-disrespect, m-my lord." The Satyr bowed, shaking with fear.

"None taken, Grover Underwood. You do not need fear me, I'm no god. But I am curious as to why I'm here, any ideas?" I looked to all the demigods, all of them just stared.

"No? Too bad. Well, seeing as how nothing short of the disappearance of a god could bring me here, and if i'm here, that means a whoever kidnapped this god, they are beyond the powers of demigods and the gods themselves."

"Who could be so powerful?" The girl with the book, who I now realized to be Annabeth Chase said.

"I could count of hundreds, but none of them would target Greek Gods, whoever this is, they wanted MY attention. So the only two questions are, which God, and who?"

Again I got nothing but silence front the demigods.

"Let's see, it's the summer solstice today, which means an entire meeting of the 13 Olympian gods. Which makes me think... Does anybody here know what stops the Olympians from destroying each other? When they have these meetings, what keeps them from being at each other's throats?" All of them seemed to think this over, but Percy Jackson was the one to speak.

"Hestia, virgin goddess of the home and hearth. No god can fight in her presence...you think that's who disappeared?"

"Makes sense. They wouldn't send out a rescue party, with Hestia gone, they can settle old scores. And if the kidnapper was someone of this world a prophecy would have been told for demigods to follow." They all nodded. I was about to elaborate more, when the demigods in front of me paled.

"What is it?" I asked, they pointed behind me right as I heard a blood curdling shriek. I turned to see an army of monsters marching down Half-Blood Hill.

"CREATURES OF EVIL! WHO IS YOUR MASTER?!" I shouted at the beasts, eliciting only gargles and howls and shrieks. I turned to the demigods, about to tell them to stand down, when all of a sudden I was no longer standing in Camp Half-Blood.

I now found myself in a grey bricked room. At one end of the room I say a cage, and in that cage was the goddess Hestia, bound in curious looking chains. I began to approach Hestia, but stopped when I heard a gleeful chuckle from behind me. I whirled around to see a floating figure slowly fade into view. It was a man, a very small impish man, dressed exactly like me, and dawning a gleeful grin.

"Oh brother. Let me guess, an Imp from the 5th dimension? Completely obsessed with me?"

"Quite right!" He said, "I am Mr. Klgtsrtp, I'm your biggest fan!" I sighed, and rubbed my temples.

"This ends two ways, one you release the goddess and stand down, or I force you to stand down." The imp just smiled.

"I'm sorry Ambassador! I can't do that!" Then, he began popping about, while I tried to to catch him. This continued for several minutes until he stopped.

"Oh, you should have sent Hestia back some time ago Ambassador, look." With a devious grin he turned and projected an Image onto one of the walls. I could see the half-bloods and Chiron battling the monster back at camp, and they were losing, miserably.

"Call off the monsters! NOW!" He shook his head. I became angry, I turned to Hestia and disintegrated her confines, and teleported her back to Olympus. The I turned to Mr. Klgtsrtp.

"Call them OFF!" He shook his head again.

"No no no no! Can't be done!"

We then began another round of chase until he stopped and directed my attention to the projection, in which we saw Chiron and less than a hand full of Half-Bloods still living. This made me very angry. I turned to the imp, full of rage.

"YOU PSYCHOPATHIC LITTLE MONSTER! YOU'D KILL INNOCENTS JUST TO PROVE SOMETHING TO ME?!" I charged him, and he dodged.

I fired a blast at his head, and he teleported away. This continued until finally I tricked him, I headed forward, he teleported behind me and before he could react I teleported behind him and grabbed him by the neck and threw him against one of the walls. He floated back up and I hit him with multiple blasts of energy and then trapped him in an energy field generated by my device.

"I'VE SPENT MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE PROTECTING THE SANCTITY OF LIFE, PRESERVING IT! AND YOU COME ALONG AND MURDER COUNTLESS INNOCENTS JUST TO PROVE YOU'RE MY BIGGEST FAN?! NEVER AGAIN! YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE **EVER** AGAIN!"

I summoned my scythe, and with one swing reaped the Imps soul, which promptly went to where it belonged, and his body turned to ash. I stood there, shaking, then I teleported back to Camp.

I appeared in the center of the onslaught. I could see that Chiron was using an enchantment to keep the monsters at bay. With one motion of my hand I turned every monster to ash, and they stayed that way. I turned to the survivors, of the 300 campers that I had sensed at camp when I awoke, only four campers remained, Clarisse La Rue, Perseus Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Nico di Angelo, Chiron stood with the children.

It caught my attention that Percy was in his knees, in tears.

"Who?" I asked as I approached, though I feared I already knew.

When I reached the group I looked down at the body, and there lie Annabeth Chase, deceased. All of a sudden Percy looked up at me and began begging.

"Please! You have to help her! Save her! Bring her back! You're more powerful than any god! Please take my soul instead! Just save her!" He fell back to her body, sobbing.

"I am truly sorry Percy, but the realm of the Olympians is out of my domain. I may be nearly all powerful, but even I have laws I must abide by." I then addressed the entire group. "What happened here today, rests squarely on my shoulders. For the rest of my immortal life I will carry the souls of those lost here today, i cannot express my sorrow for what has befallen these heroes in an words. I wish you to know that every day I will remember those who fell today, and I will pray to the powers that be that if I ever die, my soul will suffer eternally." They said nothing. "I will place a barrier over this camp, stronger than the current one. One made of reality energy, it will prevent any creature in existence that has ill intent from entering this camp." I conjured up a new barrier, and it glowed bright gold before fading. Then I backed up, and prepared to take my leave.

"I will return here one day to ensure the success of the Camps restoration. Until then, take care. And once more, I am sorry, I am so so sorry." And without another word a vortex opened behind me, and I stepped through it, onto my next trial.

**Dark time for The Ambassador, no wonder he goes astray... Please review!**


End file.
